


The Prince Prat and The Idiot Sorcerer vs The Tentacle-Plant Monster (or How it took a Tentacle-Plant Monster to Make Arthur and Merlin Admit the Truth to Each Other and Themselves)

by kitty_fic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin thinks that it's just his luck to get caught by some kind of tentacle-plant monster… but at least Arthur isn't around to see it. Except that he is… and isn’t it just like him to rush in and put himself in danger for Merlin’s sake. Meanwhile, Arthur wonders how Merlin manages to get himself into these situations… and he would like to make it known that Merlin is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince Prat and The Idiot Sorcerer vs The Tentacle-Plant Monster (or How it took a Tentacle-Plant Monster to Make Arthur and Merlin Admit the Truth to Each Other and Themselves)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinsarein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/gifts).



Merlin leaves his clothes folded up on the bank of the stream as he steps into the clear water. It is pleasantly cool, and he quickly wades deeper, splashing the water up onto his chest as he goes. They have been riding hard for three long days, and the chance to wash away the dirt and grime covering him is a welcome one. 

Bringing a handful of water up to splash his face, he runs his wet fingers through his hair before scrubbing at his arms. He tilts his neck from side to side and shrugs his shoulders. He can feel his body start to relax and his weary muscles loosen with the help of the cool water flowing softly all around him. 

While searching for some edible vegetation, he had been surprised and delighted to find a clearing with a stream and a small waterfall cascading down from some rocks a few feet above, and he hopes that Arthur won't miss him if he takes a moment to clean up. There are several low-hanging branches and vines draping down from above and several different types of plants that Merlin isn't familiar with. The area gives off a sweet smell, and Merlin inhales deeply.

Moving closer to the rocks and the water flowing down from them, he is a bit surprised to feel something brush against his leg. He doesn't think much of it and pushes the concern out of his mind, concentrating instead on the feel of the water splashing over him. 

When he feels something wrap itself loosely around his ankle, he kicks his foot once, trying to dislodge what he thinks must be some form of seaweed. His attempt to brush it off only serves to entangle him further.

The more he tries to lift his foot and pull away, the more it wraps itself around his leg. Starting at his ankle, it winds it's way up his calf and past his knee. It slides up his thigh and Merlin reaches a hand into the water to bat it away only to have it grasp hold of his wrist as well. He pulls his arm back up out of the water, but it follows, tightening. At least he's able to get a good look at it now. It is some kind of plant. It looks almost like a vine, but not quite. He tries to shake it off but it holds firm.

Using his other hand to try and pull the offending plant off, he's surprised to find that it is smooth to the touch and not nearly as slimy as he would have expected it to be. In the few short moments that Merlin tugs at the thin green tendril, it manages to creep its way up from his wrist to the crook of his elbow. It makes a silent but nerve-wracking journey upward, severely limiting his mobility. Merlin is spread eagle, both of his legs wrapped tightly by the vines, effectively pinning his feet in place. 

He frowns at how tangled he has become in such a short amount of time. Merlin thinks that it's just his luck to get caught by some kind of tentacle-plant monster. He's just glad that at least Arthur isn't around to see it. This is one of those times he's thankful for his magic, and he decides that the situation has become desperate enough to warrant a little magical intervention. He focuses, reaching deep inside himself, and lets his power loose. However, the coils of the plant only grow thicker and stronger in response. 

Moving faster, the tendrils creep up between his thighs until they are cupping the curve of his arse. He feels one warm and soft vine tickle the skin behind his sack before twining around his cock and balls. He struggles to move away, but the end of another tendril easily slides between his cheeks, delving deeper until it presses softly but insistently against his hole. It hovers there teasing the furled skin before pressing in. It's small and slick and slides inside him easily, wriggling against his prostate, making his cock go instantly hard.

As horrifying as it is, he can't deny his arousal. The velvety vine coils around his shaft, stroking him, and a moan of pleasure escapes him. His cheeks burn with embarrassment and he can feel the heat of humiliation and arousal spreading down his chest. His heart is beating fast in his chest. He can't believe his body is responding in such a way to this type of stimulation. 

Growing increasingly panicked, Merlin searches his mind for a spell to cast on the plant in hopes of escape, but once again, it feeds off of his magic, getting stronger instead. The more power he puts into his spells, the larger and longer the vines grow. What had started out as thin terndrils now resemble much thicker tentacles that hold him firmly in place. He can feel the one inside him lengthening and expanding, stretching his rim. 

In his plant-induced sexual haze, Merlin thinks he can hear Arthur distantly calling his name. He opens his mouth to try and answer, but a vine trails over his lips. Merlin can't stop himself from darting his tongue out for a taste, licking at the surprisingly sweet plant. The tentacle takes it as an invitation and presses deep into his mouth, nearly gagging him. 

Fighting back his gag reflex, Merlin's sputters turn into moans, and he purses his lips around the intruding object. Sucking and licking eagerly as it slides between his lips, he sighs with delight at the sugary nectar. The more he tastes, the more he craves. The cloying, sweet flavour is increasingly addicting.

He can still hear Arthur calling for him, closer now, but his mind and body are so overpowered by the overwhelming sensations of the plant that he can't be bothered to answer.

The vine pulls away all too soon, taking that delicious taste with it, and Merlin resents the loss.

" _Mer_ lin!" Arthur pushes through the brush, calling his name, coming from the direction where they had made camp. Merlin sees Arthur first, watching as Arthur strides purposely towards the bank of the river. He doesn't know if he feels relieved that Arthur has found him and can _help_ or horrified that Arthur has caught him in such a compromising position.

"What is taking you so long, _Mer_ lin? Surely even you are competent enough to find a few berries or something for us to eat. I swear, you're the most useless man-servant I've ever seen. I guess I really do have to do everything myself. Do you realize that in the time you've been gone, I've gathered the firewood, unpacked the horse, and laid out my bedroll?" 

Arthur steps into the clearing, eyes drawn to the stream. "Well, at least you managed to find some water. Maybe you're not completely incompetent aftera--"

Merlin knows the exact moment that Arthur finally sees him. Arthur goes silent, cut off in the middle of his rant. His hand moves instinctively to the hilt of his sword, which swings at his side as he strides purposefully forward.

Merlin watches as Arthur pulls his sword from its sheath and splashes into the water fully dressed, charging towards Merlin and the plant. He's just so _Arthur_ \- stupidly brave and rash, putting himself in danger for Merlin's sake. 

Though the tentacles obviously had entirely different intentions for Merlin, they immediately recognize Arthur as a threat and begin attacking him. He swings his sword effortlessly, slashing at the tentacles that hold Merlin captive. For each one that he cuts loose, two more spring up in its place, and their grip on Merlin only strengthens. 

"How do you get yourself into these situations, _Mer_ lin?" Arthur asks even as he brings his sword down in another blow to the vine nearest him.

"It's a gift." Merlin shrugs.

Arthur struggles, fighting his way closer, and the plant loosens its hold on him briefly. For a moment, Merlin thinks that Arthur will succeed, but then a thick tentacle comes up behind him and Merlin's heart skips a beat. Panic rises up in his chest as he watches the vine inch closer to Arthur. 

"Watch out!" Merlin tries to warn him- to tell him to get away- but it's too late; the thick tentacle-like vine wraps itself around Arthur's throat and pulls him under the water. 

His only thought is of protecting Arthur, and he grows desperate. He can feel his magic building up inside, itching to do something to help his prince- just like he always does. The vines tighten around Merlin, reminding him that they are there, pulling his magic up under his skin, hungry for it. He tries to hold it in, unwilling to allow the vines to grow stronger from his own power. He clamps down on it like a vice, refusing to feed the monster any more of his magic.

"Arthur!" Merlin cries out helplessly.

Merlin reaches into the recesses of his mind for a way to help him, but his head feels foggy and he can't think. He's desperately afraid to attempt any more magic for fear of making things worse.

Relief pours through him when Arthur surfaces again, still struggling against the vine wrapped around him. Merlin's magic continues to fight him, longing to escape- to reach out and help Arthur- but Merlin won't allow it, knowing that it will hurt more than help.

The next thing he knows, Arthur is pressed up against him, vines holding them together. Arthur continues to struggle, pushing and fighting the vines. In the back of his mind, Merlin thinks he should try to do the same- fight back, try to help in some way- but when the vine around his cock tightens, he can only moan and slump towards Arthur instead.

"Merlin! Are you okay? What has it done to you?" Arthur grabs hold of his hair, yanking his head back and forcing him to look him in the face.

The vine inside him presses against his prostate again and Merlin's eyes roll back. He can't focus, and he feels a dopey grin stretch across his face. 

Arthur's thigh slips between Merlin's legs as he struggles against the vines holding them. In Arthur's effort to find his balance and resume his fight to free them, the friction of the smooth material of Arthur's trousers rubs against Merlin's crotch. As if Merlin wasn't already close enough to coming before, the sensation of Arthur writhing against his cock pushes him right to the edge. 

Arthur shifts again, his leg sliding against Merlin's balls with just a little bit _too much_ pressure, riding a thin line between pain and pleasure. Merlin whimpers and the vines tighten even more, throwing them both off balance again. Arthur's arm comes up around Merlin's waist to hold them steady, trapping Merlin's cock tightly between them. 

Merlin's hips shift forward without permission, grinding against Arthur's leg. He lifts his gaze until his eyes meet Arthur's. For a moment, everything else around them falls away as they stare at one another. Merlin's hips continue to move against Arthur's leg and surprisingly, Arthur's hand slides down to grip Merlin's hip, moving with him.

Heat and magic pool in Merlin's gut, and pleasure twists its way around his spine. A shiver runs through his body, and his back arches and rolls through the sharp sensations. Unable to bear Arthur's intense gaze any longer, Merlin's head falls forward onto his shoulder as he clings tightly to him. 

He's caught between pleasure and fear. He knows that he has to find a way out of this. The most important thing is keeping Arthur safe. The tentacle presses deeper inside him, gliding against his prostate again as it moves, and it's more than he can take. The pressure of his magic and oncoming orgasm build up inside him at an exponential rate, and he can feel his magic thrumming under his skin. 

Merlin's hands fist in Arthur's tunic, and his fingers claw desperately at Arthur's strong, muscled biceps as he comes with a whimper. Riding the wave of his orgasm, Merlin feels his control shatter, and the pent up magic bursts out of him, exploding all around them, seeking to destroy anything that would threaten his prince and their destiny. 

Completely wrecked, he droops against Arthur. He feels dizzy and his vision blurs at the edges, gradually going black. The whole world feels like it's swaying and the only thing completely steady is Arthur. Unable to fight it any longer, he feels himself begin to lose consciousness. 

The last thing Merlin remembers before he falls into the black void of unconsciousness is the look of surprise and disbelief on Arthur's face as he sees Merlin's magic. He thinks there may be a hint of betrayal there also, but Merlin can't think about the repercussions yet, because after that, there is only the sensation of falling as he sinks under the water and Arthur's strong arms pulling him back up.

~~~~~

Arthur watches as Merlin's eyes turn gold and the vines holding them burst into flames and melt away, incinerated by the burst of magic. Some leave charred remains in their place, and the few that do survive slink away almost fearfully.

In the confusion- and his relief that the plant has been destroyed- he only has a moment to consider the fact that despite the damage inflicted on the vines, he and Merlin are both unharmed and untouched by the flames that sprang up all around them. Arthur is still trying to process what exactly just happened when he feels Merlin go limp against him, sinking down into the water. He grabs Merlin with both hands, and pulls him up into his arms. Relief floods him when he sees that Merlin is still breathing, his chest rising and falling. He is obviously alive, though unconscious. 

Arthur holds Merlin tightly as he trudges out of the water. He makes his way towards their camp. Thankfully they reach the camp where their supplies are set-up without incident. He is relieved to find that everything is as he has left it. Carefully, he places Merlin down on his own thick bedroll and glances over him, checking for any obvious injuries

Merlin's breathing is coming out harsh, and he moans as if in pain. Arthur feels a familiar protectiveness rise up in him. He positions Merlin's limbs to make him more comfortable before taking a moment to strip himself of his wet clothes, leaving on only his underpants. 

Returning quickly to Merlin's side, Arthur confirms once again that he is unharmed- at least outwardly. However, the sounds coming from him are clearly of distress. Arthur's gaze drifts down Merlin's body to his groin. With Merlin laying completely naked before him, it's hard not to notice that his cock is once again erect. He feels his own body react and his pants become tighter as his cock lengthens.

Merlin groans, writhing against the blankets, and Arthur chastises himself for his body's reaction. Unsure of what to do or of what exactly is wrong with him, he reaches up to stroke a hand over Merlin's brow. His skin is burning hot, and he tilts his face into Arthur's hand. 

"Idiot," Arthur mutters fondly as he brushes Merlin's hair off his forehead, soothing him. 

"Please," Merlin mutters, eyes still closed. The word comes out a needy moan. 

In the back of his mind, Arthur is still reeling with his new-found knowledge that Merlin is a _sorcerer_ , but with him writhing against the blankets, hips shifting and thrusting upward, cock jutting out proudly from his body, it's hard to think of anything else. Arthur tries not to look, but his eyes continue to drift down to Merlin's cock, long and pink, straining upward and begging for release.

Finally, Merlin's eyes blink open, and Arthur is relieved to have something else to concentrate on. Merlin looks up at Arthur, trying to focus, but his eyes roll back in his head before closing again. 

"Merlin?" Arthur pats his cheek, trying to rouse him.

"Can't... please," Merlin groans, eyes struggling to open again. His voice is rough, barely a whisper. "It's too much... need..."

"What's wrong, Merlin? What do you need?"

"Hot... too hot... can't." 

Merlin's hips shift upward once more and Arthur's can't stop looking at his cock. His mind supplies the reminder that just moments ago, Merlin had been rubbing against him, rutting like an animal in heat. Arthur can still feel the sensation of Merlin's hard cock against his thigh and the way that his hands had clawed at his back as his body shuddered out its release. No matter how much he tries to discourage his own reaction to the situation, his cock only grows impossibly harder at the memory of Merlin moving against him.

He can feel the heat radiating from Merlin's body. The full force of the shocking heat is coming from his erection, and it's becoming increasingly clear to Arthur what it is that Merlin needs. The plant has had a strange effect on him, and it's obvious that he needs relief, but the idiot is much too far gone to be able to help himself. Arthur can't even be sure that Merlin knows what it is that he is asking for.

When he reaches for Merlin, he tells himself that it is because Merlin _needs_ it, but in truth, Arthur _wants_ to touch him. He wants to be the one to wrap his fingers around Merlin's cock and help him find the release he so obviously craves. He wants to see the look on Merlin's face again when he comes. He wants to know if his eyes turn gold every time he loses control.

~~~~~

Merlin struggles to keep his eyes open, but they just close again completely against his will. He feels hopeless, and his body is so hot that he thinks he might burst into flames at any moment. He needs something... relief, but he doesn't know how to get it. His brain is positively on fire and he can't think straight. He considers trying to sit up, but his limbs won't cooperate.

He can feel Arthur's presence next to him- feel him touching him gently- but his eyes won't open. He tries to talk, but he can't seem to form complete sentences and he can't find a way to tell Arthur what he needs- not that he knows how to explain it anyway.

Merlin feels something graze his cock and his mind goes white with pleasure, his hips bucking up into the feather light touch. With the touch comes a moment of clarity- a welcome relief from the haze he has been struggling under. His eyes open wide and he meets Arthur's.

Arthur is looking at him with a combination of worry and something else that Merlin can't quite decipher. His hand is on Merlin's erection and when he starts to move, stroking him, it is perfect pleasure. 

His touch soothes Merlin's mind, clearing the confusion away and enabling him to remember how he had gotten into this state in the first place. He thinks back, playing over the last moments he can remember-- what should have been an innocent bath, the plant attacking, its aphrodisiac effect, the way it had touched him and fed off of his magic like a parasite. He remembers Arthur rushing in to save him, and finally, losing control of his magic as everything had gone completely black around him.

Able to think clearly again, Merlin comes back to the present, the full force of the moment hitting him when he realizes what exactly it means that it's _Arthur's hand_ on his cock. 

"What? Arthur? What are you doing?" Merlin tries unsuccessfully to push himself up again. 

Arthur jumps slightly at being caught, looking nervous, but he quickly steels his resolve and presses forward again. His hand grips Merlin's cock with renewed determination, running the length of it. 

Merlin's hips thrust forward. Even with Arthur's hand on him and the pleasure of his touch, his mind is clearer than it has been. Yet, he still cant figure out why Arthur is touching him like this. He wonders if Arthur has been affected by the plant as well and if he should stop him. He can't take advantage of Arthur like this, no matter how good it feels.

"Wait! But... the plant... it's making you do this..." 

"Idiot, the only one who is suffering that plant's effects is you." Arthur rolls his eyes. "Now shut up, and let me do this. You're completely useless in this state. There's no way we can travel. How are we supposed to get back to Camelot with you like this?"

Another stroke along the length of his cock cuts off Merlin's thought process, and his whole body rolls with the movement of Arthur's hand. 

"You need this. Don't deny it. Your body is hot... too hot. You're full to bursting here." He squeezes Merlin's cock to make his point. "We'll have to release the pressure if you're to be of any use to me."

"I'll do it," Merlin insists. He tries to lift his arm to bat Arthur's hand away but he can't gather the strength needed. Instead, he just falls back against the bedroll again with a soft thud and a helpless groan. 

His groan turns to a moan as Arthur's hand works his cock, stroking from base to tip and back again. 

"I told you Merlin, don't be an idiot. You can't even move. Maybe if I take care of this, you'll recover."

Merlin drops his head back on the blanket again and any fight that he had left in him disappears. He closes his eyes and lets himself go with the sensation- not that he has much choice in the matter. Then again, it isn't exactly a hardship with Arthur's hand stroking the full length of his cock over and over again.

"Please..." Merlin whimpers, unsure what exactly he's asking for. 

"What is it?" Arthur asks, his voice deeper than normal. "What do you need, Merlin? Tell me."

"More... I don't know... feels so good, it's just..." Merlin can hear himself begging Arthur, but he can't quite stop it. It's all too much. He's burning again from the inside out. The haze is returning, but this time he's not sure if he's having a relapse or if it's from pleasure- from knowing that Arthur is the one touching him. 

His cock is hard and aching for release, and he needs to come but he can't. Release is just out of reach. Graciously, Arthur's lips wrap around Merlin's cock, and that is what he's been missing. Merlin thrusts up into that perfect heat and feels the waves of his orgasm crash over him again. With just a couple of long slides of Arthur's lips along his shaft, Merlin comes, spilling himself down Arthur's throat with a gasp and a shudder.

His release had come fast and hard, followed by an immense relief that this nightmare might finally be over, but his cock is still just as hard and Merlin can't help but find that a little bit worrisome. He raises his head for a better view and thinks it looks like it hasn't softened at all- like his orgasm had offered no relief. No matter that he has come twice in such a short time, he's still in the same state that he was. What if he stays like this? Is it possible to die from such a thing?

"You're still hard," Arthur says a bit obviously, with a twinge of awe in his voice. 

Merlin can only nod in agreement, his emotions caught between embarrassment and worry. 

"I wish I knew how to help you." Arthur shakes his head in disbelief. "I don't know, Merlin. I don't know what else to do."

"Don't know either," Merlin says, eyes falling closed. He feels drained again and he can feel his mind going fuzzy. "Need more... not sure what... it's just not enough." His voice sounds strained even to his own ears and he feels himself slipping back under again. 

"More what, Merlin?" Arthur asks, sounding farther away than he did a moment before. "You have to tell me so that I can help you."

Merlin tries to answer but he can't. He can only moan and wriggle his hips, grinding his arse down against the blankets seeking relief for something he can't name.

Arthur leans over, patting Merlin's cheek. "Stay with me." He shifts closer on the bedroll, and his other hand accidentally grazes Merlin's arse. Merlin groans at the contact, his magic thrumming under his skin where Arthur touches him.

~~~~~

"Here?"Arthur asks, his hand moving with purpose to grab Merlin's arse more fully. "Is this what you need?"

Merlin groans and spreads his legs wider, nodding. Encouraged, Arthur slips his fingers between Merlin's cheeks. 

Merlin presses back against Arthur's hand and his eyes open again slowly. He's still not focusing completely but at least it's an improvement. A soft gasp escapes him as Arthur brushes one fingertip against his hole. Arthur is pleased that his touch soothes Merlin and the more he touches him, the more lucid he becomes.

If he's honest, he's thought about this more than once- touching Merlin like this and where it might lead- but even in his wildest imagination, he never thought it would be like this. Merlin's arse is slick from the plant's secretions, and one finger slides in easily enough but it's still so tight. He's afraid to push it. He needs to come up with another way. He doesn't know what that is yet, but he's determined to do what he can. 

There are no limits to what he's willing to do for Merlin. Deep down he's known that for awhile, though this may be the first time he's fully admitted it to himself. Not that this is a hardship exactly. Not when Merlin moans his name and grinds his arse down onto Arthur's hand.

Arthur spreads Merlin's thighs wider and pushes against the tight muscle until his finger is buried to the second knuckle in that vice-like grip. Merlin needs more, but there's not enough give and not nearly enough wetness there. 

Suddenly inspired, he pushes Merlin's legs up, holding them there. Merlin's hole flutters as he slides his finger out. With a better view of Merlin's opening, he dips down, leaning in closer until he can smell the sweet scent of the plant between Merlin's legs. He grazes his tongue across the furled skin, and there is a lingering sweet taste there too. 

He spares a moment's thought for how the plant's juices might affect him, but he feels fine- completely level-headed except for the rush of adrenaline and the overpowering lust that comes from being buried nose-deep between Merlin's thighs. In any case, he's definitely not affected the same way that Merlin is. He can only assume that Merlin's reaction is somehow related to his magic.

Merlin and _magic_ \- two words Arthur would never have thought to put together. He still can't believe it's true. He presses his mouth harder to Merlin's hole and grumbles his frustration. The sound comes out like a growl, rumbling up from low in his chest and vibrating against Merlin's skin. 

Merlin squirms, reminding Arthur of the task at hand. He flattens his tongue against Merlin's hole and licks a stripe up to his balls, wanting to remove the remaining evidence of the plant. He traces the ridge of skin down Merlin's crack again until his tongue presses against his hole once more. He licks him again and pushes in slightly, testing the resistance. He is surprised when the tip of his tongue slips easily inside.

He has no idea how his _idiot_ manservant managed to keep such a thing from him. He'd be lying if he said his pride wasn't a little bit wounded, but he can't think about that now. Not with his tongue buried in Merlin's arse.

Merlin's writhing on Arthur's tongue just like he was on his fingers moments before. Arthur forces his tongue into a point and presses in deeper, lapping up that sweet taste and wondering how deep it goes. He wants to clear away all traces of the plant’s touch- leaving only his own marks on Merlin’s body.

Arthur slides his finger back in alongside his tongue. The slick spit from Arthur's mouth, combined with the juices from the plant, provides enough wetness to allow him to add a second finger. Merlin's hole is stretching wider now, and Arthur works his tongue and fingers in tandem to make him lose control. He wants to see him fall apart but he also wants to help him regain the control that the tentacle plant has stolen from him. 

Arthur let's his fingers do the work, still licking anywhere that his tongue will reach, spreading the wetness until Merlin's positively dripping. By the time Arthur is able to add a third finger, Merlin's bucking mindlessly against his face and hand, begging for more, and Arthur can't stand it any longer. 

He crawls his way up Merlin's body and leans over him. Merlin's eyes are shut tight again but Arthur can no longer tell if it's the effect of the plant or him. He pats Merlin's cheek softly. "Merlin," he calls. "Merlin. Look at me."

"Arthur," Merlin struggles to open his eyes. "You stopped?" He sounds devastated. 

"Can I?" Arthur asks. He's not asking right. He doesn't even finish the sentence or fully ask the question. His brain is long gone, left somewhere back down between Merlin's legs, but that's okay because Merlin's nodding and he's moaning something that sounds like yes. 

It's all the motivation he needs. He quickly strips off his underpants and pushes Merlin's legs up, positioning himself between them again. He fits easily there between Merlin's thighs, like he _belongs_ there.

"Yes, Arthur... yes, please..."

At the sound of his name on Merlin's lips, Arthur's not sure how he manages to keep from coming right then. 

Arthur presses his cock to Merlin's spit-slicked and stretched hole, and he slides in with little resistance. Overwhelmed by the heat, he groans and freezes in place. He's afraid to move, afraid it might all be over too soon. Completely still, he lets Merlin adjust to the intrusion as he concentrates on fighting back his own need to come.

He centers himself by reaching up to stroke Merlin's hair off his forehead again- a seldom seen gesture of tenderness. Arthur doesn't normally feel that he can show those moments of weakness,  
but right now he can't stop himself. He traces a finger along Merlin's sharp cheekbone. If not now, when he's buried cock deep in Merlin's arse, then when else could he afford to show such fondness? There's no more suitable time, he figures.

Merlin's eyes are open, looking at him, and he looks like he's starting to come back to himself- back to Arthur. He strokes Merlin's cheek. "That's it Merlin. Come back to me." 

Arthur's hips rock forward and he feels Merlin's slick passage tightening, constricting around him. He pulls back slowly until his cock slides nearly all the way out and he groans at the near-loss before pressing back in again. He repeats that motion, until he finds a rhythm that works and he settles into it, fucking Merlin like something out of a dream.

Arthur is so far gone that he barely notices when Merlin's legs lift up to lock around his hips, but when his arms come up to loop around Arthur's neck, Arthur can't help but take notice. Especially when he starts thrusting up on every one of Arthur's down strokes and fucking him back in earnest.

"I can't... can't hold back," Arthur groans against Merlin's neck, placing a kiss there.

"Don't... Arthur... just... let go. Don't hold back." Merlin moans, turning his head to catch Arthur's lips with his own.

"M-merlin..." Arthur mumbles into the kiss.

"Oh! I can't... oh, I'm coming... Please..." Merlin's spine arches, his hands fisting tight in Arthur's hair and his cock slides against Arthur's abs with just enough friction to make him come.

A jet of white erupts from his cock, covering them both and splattering between their bodies as Merlin falls over the edge- for the third time since this all began.

Merlin's arse clenches tight around Arthur's cock and Arthur follows him over, thrusting madly and spilling his seed deep inside him.

He buries his nose in Merlin's neck, breathing deeply but otherwise unmoving. When he finally recovers, Arthur rolls off of him and collapses to the side, exhausted. Once he's caught his breath again, Arthur turns his head to look at Merlin, checking for any signs that he's still overcome by the plant's power. 

Merlin finally looks sated. It's immediately obvious that he's doing much better than before. His eyes are closed, but he's smiling. His skin is flushed, but he looks healthy once more, and the sounds he's making are more like little moans of contentment rather than those of need or pain. 

"Are you okay?" Arthur asks anyway.

Merlin turns over, half draping himself over Arthur, his head pillowed on Arthur's chest. "Yeah... much. Much better.... but tired. Sleep now?" Merlin asks, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah," Arthur agrees, nodding. "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Yeah," Merlin says, mumbling something about sex.

Arthur smacks his arm. "No, you idiot! Not the sex!"

"Wha?" Merlin lifts his head in confusion.

"Don't you think we have more important things to discuss than sex?" Arthur asks.

Merlin looks lost- confused- like he can't think of anything more important than sex at the moment.

"The magic," Arthur drawls. " _Your_ magic! Were you ever planning to tell me?"

~~~~~

Merlin's entire body goes stiff. So much has happened since this all started that he'd nearly forgotten that he had inadvertently revealed his power to Arthur. If he could forget something so important, Merlin wonders if maybe he really is as much of an idiot as Arthur regularly accuses him of being. He starts to pull away, ready to accept his fate.

"Honestly, Merlin." Arthur rolls his eyes, his arms tightening around him, pulling him closer. "Just relax and go to sleep." He rolls them over slightly so that Merlin is on his back looking up at him. Arthur slings one arm and one leg over him, preventing him from moving away. He lays his head down on Merlin's shoulder, nuzzling his neck and promptly falls asleep. 

Merlin doesn't fully understand what's going through Arthur's mind, but he does seem to have come to some kind of peace with Merlin's magic. It's a relief both to have it out in the open and that Arthur is taking it so well, but Merlin knows that he still has a lot to explain. He feels confident that Arthur isn't going to kill him or abandon him, but whether good or bad, he knows that their relationship will never be the same.

Despite his exhaustion, it takes Merlin several long moments to fully relax and fall asleep himself, his prince prat still clinging to him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Written for the tentacle_fest gift exchange for twinsarein. Thank you marianna_merlo for your tireless beta help! Thanks to fuckyeah, tryslora and yeaka for your initial thoughts and support and to freakingcrups and herbeautifullie for the final read-throughs and encouragement! And to twinsarein, I really hope you like it! I tried to fit in as many of your requests as I could (first time, possessive behavior, rimming, multiple orgasms, fingering, etc) I really hope you enjoy it! I’m not sure how this basically PWP managed to turn into over 5k XD. Also posted on my LJ  
> Note 2: This is I think the second Merlin fic that I've written and the first time I've tried writing tentacles. It was definitely an interesting way to stretch my writing boundaries :D


End file.
